The love madness descense
by JorgexD
Summary: 'La vida de algunos habitantes de Equestria es dura, aún en las situaciones más sencillas, cotidianas y en los momentos más inesperados; tal como lo demuestran cinco de ellos, cuyas vidas se cruzan por la casualidad y el azar. A lo largo del tiempo y distintos conflictos, su historia avanza hasta un punto de desesperación, de vorágine incontrolable, fatal'
1. Perspectiva

_Hola chicos, :D, bueno, que sepan que el otro FF lo saque porque este lo tengo mas avanzado y es mejor :D, bueno, espero que les guste, esta historia es de nuestros OCs :P_

The love madness Descence

Cap: 1

* * *

><p>El día había amanecido soleado, como casi todos los otros días en la nación de Equestria. Como ocurría siempre, la mayoría de los ponis despertaba temprano para iniciar su jornada de actividades; algunos acostumbrados a atender sus negocios, otros haciendo una pequeña caminata mañanera con tal de comenzar el día con bríos, y unos pocos más sin mucho que hacer, que se rezagaban sin demasiados remordimientos.<p>

A algunos de estos pocos el día les recibió con una sonrisa; a otros, no tanto.

Janker:

Bueno, para empezar soy un pegaso, no tengo demasiada vida social, no tengo amigos y no me veo atraído a la idea de conseguirme algunos, pues en lugar del caos de la vida social me he sentido más atraído a la soledad que las largas horas en mi habitación me ofrecen. Vivo a las afueras de una ciudad de altos edificios, mas no se comparan a los de las ciudades cosmopolitas del resto de Equestria; puesta a su lado, esta parece poco más que una aldea.

El hogar de un pegaso de piel roja de melena un poco larga y ojos casi tan rojos como todo el resto es algo menospreciado, ¿Quién lo diría?

Necesito un cambio de ambiente. Algo que me revitalice, que me devuelva la expectativa, que calme la tormenta que se desata en mi interior. Esta mañana recogí el periódico como acostumbro hacer y lo hojeé largamente mientras cumplía con mis deberes en la casa. Mi atención se detuvo en la sección de turismo del periódico, en una nota referida a un pequeño pueblo casi en el centro mismo de Equestria llamado Ponyville. Según el breve párrafo, aquel era un lugar ideal en el que vivir que se ajustaba perfectamente a lo que yo anhelaba con tanta pasión: un cambio.

No tenía demasiados bienes imprescindibles, así que simplemente empaqué mis cosas, compré un boleto en la estación de trenes y me fui de mi ciudad natal en busca de una fortuna mejor.

Zenit:

"¿Esencia de pasiflora? Muy listo, hermano" me dije apenas bajaba las escaleras de mi casa a las afueras de Canterlot. Soy una unicornio de piel bordó con rayas blancas, de melena blanca, larga y ondulada al igual que mi cola, ojos heterocromos- el izquierdo gris, el derecho azul-; gemela de mi hermano que es más o menos parecido, excepto porque no es un unicornio. Nos habíamos mudado hacia poco tiempo por mis estudios y la habilidad que había desarrollado con mi cuerno en una buena escuela de magia y gracias a los recursos de mi padre.

Me dolía la cabeza y el cuello porque había dormido varias horas en una posición muy incómoda recostada sobre el suelo de la carreta que me había llevado desde los puertos del sur hacia casa. Antes de la hora del almuerzo- que fue la hora en que logré despertar- fui al baño a acicalarme y arreglarme, para luego reencontrarme con mis padres y oír una larga charla sobre lo muy preocupados que ellos habían estado. Si soy sincera, en parte tenían razón porque no les había dicho nada acerca de ello ¿Qué otra justificación tenía que dar?

De modo que durante su monólogo me quedé callada, en un intento por minimizar la tristeza de perder a mi hermano por quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Al menos terminamos bien.

Como aún las clases no habían empezado, y dado que no me sentía muy cómoda en el encierro de nuestra nueva casa, mis padres me dieron permiso de quedarme el tiempo que faltaba en Ponyville, donde tenía alguna que otra amiga que hacía mucho no saludaba.

Así pues, llevando poco- dado que una de mis amigas me hospedaría en su casa, lo cual habíamos acordado en secreto-, me dirigí en tren hacia aquel sencillo pero familiar pueblo.

Omega:

Por fin -después de largo tiempo- logré conseguir una beca para la Escuela de Magia de Canterlot que cubrirá mis gastos el año siguiente. De momento tengo el resto del año actual libre, y no sé qué hacer para ir matando el tiempo. Mis padres me dejaron por mi cuenta y sólo el silencio y la invisible mano de la soledad me acompañan. En este largo y próspero camino lo único que me queda es esperar, y rogar, que algo interesante ocurra.

Antes de continuar con mis labores, me veo en el espejo un momento contemplando: un unicornio color azul, de melena algo larga con puntas, de cola con puntas finas y ojos color rojo oscuro me devuelve una melancólica mirada.

El periódico de esta mañana es una de mis escasas fuentes de una verosímil diversión, o acaso el remedio de mi aburrimiento. Como fuera, sólo pensaba y pensaba en las horas vacías de mi jornada, como si así lograra responder a algo dentro de mí, como el saber quién soy o para qué estoy aquí, y aún así seguir sin saberlo. Tomé el diario y lo llevé hasta mi habitación donde paso largo tiempo buscando en sus páginas algo que me llame.

Me detengo en la sección de turismo aún más de lo usual, leyendo con lentitud y pesado letargo cada palabra. Ningún lugar me llama demasiado la atención, excepto uno: Ponyville, del que se dan buenas críticas.

Sin muchos ánimos, pienso en la posibilidad de hacer un viaje; quizá para conocer otros ponis, puede que hasta una novia, no lo sé.

Bueno, al final creo que iré a echar un vistazo. Empacaré algunas cosas y me llevaré todo el dinero que poseo para comprar un boleto de ferrocarril. Sólo espero estar haciéndome un bien al seguir con esto.

Suliver Hen:

Bien, quiero terminar rápido con esto. Soy un pegaso de 11 años, vivo en Ponyville con mi mamá y mi hermano. Aún no tengo una Cutie Mark, pero realmente no me interesa tener una por el momento.

Soy un chico algo divertido, simple, sociable y feliz, pero últimamente no he sentido eso pues la mayoría de mis amigos… no sé cómo explicarlo; es como si sólo fingieran ser mis amigos. Nunca vienen a mi casa ni siquiera a jugar conmigo. A veces siento como si nadie me quisiera, y sin embargo sé que eso no es cierto.

Hasta ahora mi vida se desarrolla frente a una computadora. Digo, hago otras cosas pero me refiero a que mis verdaderos amigos se encuentran ahí y no sé porque siento que tengo una conexión más grande con ellos que con mis amigos de la vida real.

Imagino que no será lo mismo cuando entre al secundario.

Y así, de entre esos pocos rezagados hubo alguno que decidió romper con su rutina emprendiendo un viaje desde cualquier lugar de la nación a un destino que les diera lo que tanto anhelaban; algo que esperaban encontrar en un pequeño pueblo.

Las distancias variaban desde el punto de partida al de llegada, de modo que Janker fue quien primero tomó un vagón de la estación de trenes que partía al día siguiente con algunas paradas de por medio; pero por el momento, el pegaso viajaba solo.

En un trayecto que dura un par de días es fácil caer en el aburrimiento, y para contrarrestarlo nada mejor que una sesión larga de guitarra mientras se contempla el paisaje por la amplia ventana del compartimiento, o al menos eso funciona con Janker; quien durante varias horas mientras el sol sube y baja arranca melodías improvisadas de su instrumento, para luego al anochecer con la luna en alto entregarse al sueño hasta el alba.

A la mañana siguiente un súbito golpe lo despertó de su letargo. El punzante dolor en su cabeza y la confusión del momento no le habían dejado al pegaso notar al unicornio que ahora ocupaba su mismo vagón, así como también la pesada maleta que cayó al suelo con un golpe seco.

Llevado por el impulso, comenzó a gritar contra el unicornio.

- ¡Oye!- exclamó Janker adolorido- ¡Fíjate dónde pones tu maleta!  
>- ¡Lo siento!- repitió y repitió el unicornio apenado- ¡Perdón!<br>- ¿Perdón? ¡Me golpeaste en la cabeza!  
>- Bueno- susurró el unicornio azul- Fíjate tú dónde duermes.<p>

Mas el pegaso rojo alcanzó a oírlo.

- ¿Quieres que me ponga rudo?- exclamó incorporándose rápidamente.  
>- Yo no he dicho eso- contestó el unicornio desviando la mirada.<br>- Entonces deja de decir estupideces- dijo Janker con hastío.

Unos pocos segundos trascurrieron hasta que los dos lograron- apenas- conservar la calma. El unicornio azul lentamente volvió a la labor de acomodar su maleta, pero en un descuido se le fue entre los cascos y aterrizó en el estómago del pegaso.

- ¡Ahora verás!- profirió este enfurecido.

Forcejearon por un tiempo, el uno atacando, el otro intentando zafarse. Una azafata de avanzada edad entró al compartimiento a ofrecer dulces a los pasajeros, y no se inmutó cuando vio a ambos ponis peleando. Más bien exclamó:

- ¡Oigan, princesitas!- con tono un poco burlón- dejen de pelear.

Janker y el unicornio se detuvieron en seco con la risa de la azafata haciendo eco en los pasillos y se separaron, de mal humor, pero era mejor a seguir con una refriega que no tenía sentido.

El pegaso rojo volvió a sentarse resoplando un poco sin dirigir palabra. El unicornio terminó de acomodar su equipaje y se sentó del otro lado del vagón.

- No puedo creer que esté encerrado en este vagón con un tarado- suspiró Janker algo fatigado.  
>- ¿Tarado yo?- replicó el unicornio con cierta dureza en la voz- Yo no puedo creer que haya un idiota que se duerma ocupando todo el maldito asiento.<br>- Ah, claro. Ahora el idiota soy yo- dijo el pegaso con una pesada carga de ironía.  
>- ¡Claro que sí! Hay más de diez vagones y muchos tienen camas, ¡pero no!- exclamó el unicornio agitando los cascos- El taradito duerme aquí.<br>- Ja ja ja, no me hagas reír. Hay una vagoneta exclusiva para colocar el equipaje, pero al parecer hay un pony que prefiere usar la de los pasajeros para la maleta.

Ambos ponis se levantaron de sus asientos, decididos a acabar con el otro, mas cuando se disponían a lanzar un golpe certero el tren se detuvo violentamente provocando que tanto uno como otro cayeran con fuerza al suelo.

Cuando se levantaban sacudiendo la cabeza, una bocina de vapor llenó el aire de la estación de trenes de un pequeño pueblo campestre. "¡Última parada: Ponyville!" gritó el maquinista asomando la cabeza por el pasillo del vagón.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien amigos, espero que le allá gusta el FF, y le doy las gracias a mis ayudantes <strong>**también :D  
><strong>


	2. La llegada a Ponyville

Este es el Segundo cap! :33, bueno espero que les guste, y sin nada que agregar comenzamos!

* * *

><p><strong>The love madness Descense<strong>

**Cap: 2**

Tras una breve pausa, las puertas de los vagones se abrieron dejando que los pasajeros de a bordo descendieran. Un poco molestos el uno con el otro, Janker y el unicornio azul bajaron al suelo de la estación de trenes en completo silencio, con una fija mirada que se cruzaba de vez en cuando.

Sin embargo, aquella fuerte tensión se vio interrumpida por un pequeño potrillo que se acercó con una amplia sonrisa al pegaso rojo.

- ¿Primo? ¡Primo!- exclamó el potrillo saltando alegre al lomo de Janker.  
>- ¿Suliver?- preguntó el pegaso un poco sorprendido, para luego sentirse eufórico- ¡Cuánto tiempo! Y se nota- dijo arqueando el lomo- Ya no estás tan ligero como antes.<p>

Janker rió junto al pequeño pegaso, cuya piel verde y crin marrón destacaban de entre la multitud. Suliver alzó la mirada y observó con ojos curiosos al unicornio que estaba al lado de su primo.

- ¿Quién es tu amigo?- preguntó Suliver.  
>- Ese tarado no es mi amigo- declaró el pegaso rojo intentando suavizar su tono, aunque sin mucha suerte.<br>- Y ese idiota tampoco es mi amigo- afirmó el unicornio algo altanero.  
>- Wow- dijo Suliver con cara de asombro- ¡Son tan amigos que hasta se tratan mal! ¿Puedo hacerlo yo también Janker? Por favooor- suplicaba.<br>- Llámalo como te venga en gana- dijo el pegaso rojo aún con una mirada molesta- Vámonos a casa.

Comenzó a caminar fuera de la terminal con Suliver aún subido a su lomo, pero el pequeño pegaso verde lo detuvo.

- Espera Janker- dijo Suliver aún observando al unicornio y bajándose- Parece un buen pony. Quiero conocerlo.  
>- ¿Qué? ¡Espera! ¡Suliver! No hagas est…- pero no pudo terminar.<p>

El potrillo corrió hacia donde el unicornio azul estaba revisando una tabla de anuncios algo preocupado.

- Hola- le saludó el pequeño pegaso- Me llamo Suliver Hen, ¿Cómo te llamas?  
>- Hola pequeño- respondió el unicornio bajando la mirada hacia él-, me llamo Omega.<br>- Genial, ¿Quieres quedarte en nuestra casa?

¿Janker había escuchado bien? ¿Su primo acababa de ofrecer su casa a un desconocido con el cual él había peleado? Eso no auguraba nada bueno.

- ¡QUE NI SE TE OCURRA, SULIVER!- exclamó muy tenso.  
>- Sería genial- dijo Omega con una risita tímida- Ya que no tengo una casa para alojarme.<p>

Casi sin poder creérselo, Janker se encontraba caminando detrás del pony a quien ya tenía un lugar reservado en su lista negra, y a su primo, ambos conversando jovialmente camino a su casa.

Cuando lograron acomodarse- luego de varias discusiones por parte de Janker y Omega-, todos en la casa de Suliver estaban necesitados de descanso. En la habitación de Janker sobraba una cama; así que de este modo, y con un poco de mala gana, le cedió ese espacio al nuevo integrante de la casa, pues, a pesar de todo, el pegaso tenía un pequeño toque de buena voluntad.

Unos días después, una unicornio de piel bordó con rayas blancas, de larga y ondulada crin blanca se paseaba por las calles de Ponyville apenas manteniendo la compostura que tantos años en la esfera aristocrática de sus padres habían formado en ella. No había sido tan fácil como creía el mantenerlos un poco alejados de sus propios asuntos, pues ellos la llamaban diariamente a casi todas horas por medio de una carta, a la cual ella, con toda la paciencia y la amabilidad que podía juntar, contestaba.

Pero aquello la mantenía tensa, al borde de la histeria, y eso que había planeado esa salida en busca de algo de serenidad. Ironías de la vida. Estaba alojada en casa de una amiga que hacía mucho no visitaba, mas en ese momento ella había salido a hacer unas compras y la unicornio, al no tener nada mejor que hacer, también decidió salir.

Estaba recobrando la calma con el olor imaginario de la comida que pronto disfrutaría en casa de su amiga, y a la vez tan distraída que no notó cuando otro pony se cruzó accidentalmente en su camino, haciéndola tropezar. Esto fue suficiente para que la poca templanza que le quedaba se fuera y no escatimó en gritos para reprochar al culpable, sin embargo permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

- ¡¿Por qué no te fijas por dónde vas?!- repitió una vez más antes de dejarle contestar.  
>- Lo siento…- respondió una débil voz muy asustada, pequeña; de un potrillo.<p>

La unicornio abrió sus ojos de inmediato. Un pequeño pegaso de piel verde y melena marrón se encontraba delante de ella llorando, y antes de que le diera tiempo a decir una palabra más, se fue corriendo por las calles.

- Oh no, ¿Qué hice?- se lamentó la unicornio y de inmediato fue en busca del potrillo- ¡Oye! ¡Espera!

Pero el pegaso no se detuvo, sino que continuó escapando y acelerando el paso hasta que casi se pierde de vista. Ella se culpaba interiormente, casi a punto de llorar también.

Finalmente vio cómo el potrillo atravesaba la puerta de una casa, a la que ella se acercó lentamente. Tragando saliva, con un peso en el pecho y la duda nublando su mente, la unicornio poco a poco alzó el casco y apenas sintió el eco de los golpes que dio en la madera del portal.

- … ¡¿QUÉ?!- se escuchó una voz amortiguada en el interior con los sollozos del potrillo de fondo.

Ella se asustó y quería huir, pero la culpa no la dejó moverse. Tomó una bocanada más de aire e insistió en tocar la puerta una vez más. El eco de unos pasos llenó su ambiente conforme alguien se acercaba. Se sentó esperando una reprimenda muy severa con la cabeza gacha. Escuchó el pestillo de la puerta abrirse y el rechinar de las bisagras, luego el golpe del portal cerrándose, murmullos y nuevamente el rechinido.

- ¿Así que eres tú la imbécil que está molestando a mi primo?- oyó una voz furiosa sobre ella.  
>- Sí, señor- contestó apenas formulando palabras.<p>

Alzó la mirada derramando un par de lágrimas en el proceso. Se encontró con un pegaso rojo de apariencia un tanto salvaje que la examinaba sin cambiar ni un poco sus ojos fijos.

- Venía a…- pero no lograba hablar.  
>- No puede ser- dijo el pegaso resoplando- ¿Estamos en época de las miradas tiernas para que no me enfade?<p>

A pesar de que le hubiera encantado protestar a ella también, prefirió la serenidad a meterse en más problemas y se tragó su orgullo. Volvió a insistir en entrar en razón con el pegaso.

- Quiero disculparme- declaró secándose las lágrimas y asumiendo una cara un poco más seria.  
>- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- inquirió el pegaso.<br>- Fue un accidente- respondió ella sintiéndose un poco incómoda- Por eso quiero pedir disculpas. Es algo que necesito hacer.

El pegaso rojo se quedó un momento en silencio. Sopesando la situación hasta que una voz familiar le llamó desde la sala.

- ¿Janker?- se escuchó mencionar- ¿Quién es?  
>- Ahora no, Omega- respondió el pegaso al unicornio que se acercaba- ¿Qué no ves que estoy ocupado?<br>- Vaya que sí- respondió Omega observando a la unicornio de arriba a abajo- Por supuesto que estás ocupado- rió.  
>- No es lo que piensas, idiota.<br>- Sólo vine por una cosa- le interrumpió ella tratando de hacerse escuchar- Pero parece que están ocupados, así que volveré después.  
>- Espera- la llamó Omega haciendo a un lado al pegaso- Perdona a Janker. No es muy agradable con los demás.<br>- Será mejor que retires eso si no quieres pasar la noche en la calle- exclamó Janker volviendo al interior.  
>- Sí, claro- respondió el unicornio por lo bajo- Como sea, ¿Qué la ha traído a nuestro hogar, señorita?<p>

La unicornio le relató lo ocurrido a Omega, con quien parecía ser más fácil tratar. Él no se quedó de cascos cruzados, y con una sonrisa de complacencia la hizo pasar a la casa. La acompañó hasta la escalera.

- Segunda puerta a la derecha- dijo Omega sonriendo.  
>- Gracias- respondió ella devolviéndole la sonrisa.<p>

Subió los escalones de madera con sumo cuidado, tratando de planear cómo convencería a un pequeño, pues ella nunca había tratado con niños. Llegó al lugar donde Omega le indicó, una puerta que tenía pegadas algunas estampas de juegos que la unicornio no logró identificar.

Se sentó frente a ella y suavemente alzó el casco y golpeó una vez más. Un chirrido breve le hizo saber que habían abierto la puerta, revelando apenas medio rostro del potrillo que la observaba con ojos furiosos. Antes de que ella comenzara a darle explicaciones, un súbito portazo en frente de ella la dejó callada, impactada.

No pudo lidiar con eso, y poco a poco comenzó, primero a sollozar, luego a derramar lágrimas. Se echó al suelo en un intento vano por apagar su dolor; los murmullos de alguna conversación ajena en el piso de abajo se escuchaban muy apagados. Unos minutos después, la puerta volvió a abrirse muy de a poco, el pequeño pegaso salió de su encierro viendo con algo de lástima a la unicornio.

- Oye- dijo él estirando un poco la melena de ella- No llores, lo siento.  
>- No eres tú quién debe disculparse- respondió ella levantándose- Soy yo quien lo siente. No debí gritarte.<br>- Sí- declaró el potrillo con una pequeña, apenas perceptible, sonrisa- No debiste hacerlo.  
>- Lo sé, y entenderé si no quieres aceptar mis disculpas.<br>- Nunca sería tan malo- dijo el pegaso colocándose a la altura de ella- No se puede ser tan cruel.  
>- Por favor, necesito que me lo digas, necesito escuchar las palabras- suplicó ella apenas haciendo contacto visual con él.<p>

El pequeño pegaso dudó un momento, pero luego la miró sonriendo: "Te perdono" dijo.

Ella estuvo a punto de lanzarse a abrazarlo, pero se frenó a tiempo. Apenas y había tenido en valor y el atrevimiento de seguir a un potrillo a su casa, ¿Cómo reaccionaría si de pronto una desconocida lo abrazara? De modo que simplemente asintió con la cabeza y tornó para bajar las escaleras.

- Hey- escuchó a sus espaldas- ¿Cómo te llamas? Yo me llamo Suliver.  
>- Zenit…- dijo ella también sonriendo- Me llamo Zenit.<p>

La unicornio bajó a la primera planta, donde Janker y Omega habían detenido su conversación. El pegaso rojo la miró de reojo mientras entraba en la cocina visiblemente más tranquilo aunque que sin cambiar su mirada. Omega la acompañó caballerosamente a la entrada.

- ¿A salido todo bien?- preguntó el unicornio.  
>- Sí, gracias por ayudarme…<br>- Omega- dijo él- Mi nombre es Omega.  
>- Gracias Omega, no sé cómo hubiera enfrentado a ese pegaso rojo sola. Janker, ¿Cierto?<br>- Sí, apenas lo conozco; y aunque no es muy agradable estar con él como compañero, es mejor que nada.

Un bufido amortiguado se oyó llegar desde el fondo del pasillo. Ambos unicornios rieron.

- No le agradas, ¿Verdad?- inquirió ella.  
>- Para nada- respondió él con una sonrisa.<br>- Bueno, gracias de nuevo Omega, pero no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo aquí. Es hora del almuerzo.  
>- Oh, espera. Zenit, ¿No es cierto?- dijo el unicornio azul colocándose en frente de ella para detenerla- ¿Por qué no te quedas a comer aquí? ¿O a dormir por la noche?<br>- Eres muy amable, pero me esperan. Estoy alojada en casa de una amiga, y si me demoro más se preocupará- respondió ella tratando de no sonar grosera- De todos modos te agradezco la propuesta.  
>- Ah, de acuerdo. Nos veremos pronto entonces- dijo Omega cediéndole el paso.<p>

Ella se fue más tranquila. En cierta forma todo eso le había salvado de cosas peores, ¿Quién sabe qué otras cosas hubiera hecho si se trataba de otros ponis? La había sacado barata con todo eso, pensó en tanto retomaba su camino a casa.

* * *

><p>Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el cap, comenten sus opiniones en la caja de comentarios ;) <p>


	3. Golpe real

Hola mis queridos amigos :D les presento el 3er cap de "The love madness Descense", nos costo un poco terminarlo :P pero ya esta aqui :D espero les guste :333

**The love madness Descense**

**Cap: 3**

La mañana de aquel día lucía prometedora, lo suficiente como para que Janker, acostumbrado al encierro, saliera al exterior. Se dirigió a Sweet Apple Acres en busca de algo de comer, puesto que ninguno de los demás- ni Omega ni Suliver- había planeado cocinar ese día y el tiempo pasaba. Así que en lugar de entrar en una acalorada e inútil discusión, los tres se inclinaron por salir a comer.

La granja, que era el lugar al que se dirigían, estaba a las afueras del pueblo, siguiendo un corto sendero de tierra que se rodeaba de vallas y árboles de manzana con sus deliciosos frutos rojos colgando de sus ramas esperando a ser cosechados. El estómago de los tres ponis resonó al unísono cuando se acercaron al granero de la propiedad en donde una pony de piel naranja y crin rubia retocada por unas cintas rojas y un sombrero vaquero difícil de olvidar guardaba bolsas repletas de manzanas en un subsuelo cercano a la entrada.

- Hola citadinos- saludó la pony- me llamo Applejack, ¿Qué los trae por Sweet Apple Acres?  
>- Buenos días, señorita- se adelantó Omega antes de que Janker lograra formular una palabra- En el pueblo nos han hablado de la fama que tienen los postres de la familia Apple y quisiéramos pedir unos pocos para saciar nuestra hambre.<br>- Pues han venido al lugar indicado- respondió Applejack asintiendo con la cabeza- Esperen por aquí mientras preparamos su orden.

Y con estas palabras la pony vaquera se retiró. Janker observó confundido al unicornio.

-¿Por qué no me dejaste hablar?- preguntó el pegaso rojo alzando una ceja.  
>- Porque lo arruinarías- contestó el unicornio; la expresión de Janker cambió a una de odio- No te ofendas, pero no tienes… tacto para tratar con los demás.<br>- ¿Y qué se supone que eso significa?  
>- Ya primo, olvídalo- intervino Suliver separando al pegaso- Mejor vamos a comer.<p>

Cuando Applejack terminó de preparar los postres de manzana, los llamó. Ellos pagaron e iban a marcharse a casa, pero decidieron quedarse a comer allí pues ese lugar era tranquilo y pacífico, justo lo que Janker necesitaba. Se sentaron cerca del granero de paredes rojas, Omega y Suliver recostados sobre pacas de heno, el pegaso rojo sin más miramientos se sentó sobre el suelo alcanzando a tomar un pastel de manzana en sus cascos y empezando a comérselo.

Pero algo salió mal, Janker sintió que el suelo temblaba y crujía, y lo único que logró visualizar después fue la tierra y el dolor en su cabeza cuando la golpeó fuertemente en el piso; el pastel voló por los aires y se estrelló: se había sentado sobre la puerta disimulada entre la paja en donde un rato antes la pony vaquera había estado guardando las bolsas y alguien la había abierto con fuerza.

Los insultos salieron de su boca más veloz que el tiempo que necesitó para levantarse. Su furia no conocía límites ni discriminaba a nadie, incluso aunque se tratase de la princesa Twilight Sparkle.

- ¡YA ESTOY HARTO DE ESTO!- gritó.

En un arrebato de ira, impulsado por una mente nublada, Janker se lanzó al vuelo, empujó a un desesperado Omega que intentó calmarlo y preparó su casco para golpear en la cara a la alicornio, pero ella fue demasiado rápida para él y lo encerró en una burbuja de magia que lo detuvo a poco más de un metro de distancia.

- ¡DÉJAME SALIR!- exclamó el pegaso golpeando con fuerza las paredes de la burbuja- ¡Libérame y ven a probar lo que es bueno, cobarde!  
>- Es la primera vez que veo a alguien tan furioso… ¿Debería llevarlo para estudiarlo? Quizás me sirva como sujeto de pruebas para esa nueva poción que estoy perfeccionando…<br>- ¡Princesa!- la interrumpió Omega sudando a raudales, arrojándose al suelo- ¡Cuánto lo lamento! ¡No quería…! ¡Yo traté…!  
>-Silencio- dijo ella con calma- Ahora respira. Tienen suerte de que fuera yo y no otro pony quien enfrentara a este tipo- señaló con la cabeza al pegaso que seguía gritando.<br>- Yo…- comenzó Omega, pero no podía seguir.  
>- ¿Tienes idea de lo que pasaría si alguien golpeara a una princesa? Yo no quisiera ni imaginármelo.<br>-Sí… Yo… lo lamento, su alteza. Le juro que no volverá a pasar- afirmó el unicornio azul alzando la cabeza.  
>- ¿Qué haces?- inquirió Janker dejando de golpear la burbuja.<br>- Salvándote la vida, idiota-susurró Omega clavándole la mirada- Gracias, princesa, por su comprensión.  
>- No es nada- dijo Twilight bajando la burbuja al suelo- Pero deberías controlar a tu amigo- rió un poco- ¿Quién sabe lo que podría pasarle la siguiente vez?<br>- Intentaré que no haya una siguiente vez- respondió el unicornio algo más aliviado- No lo saque de ahí. Por precaución.

Janker volvió a agitarse y golpear las paredes.

- ¡¿QUÉ?!- dijo tratando de abalanzarse sobre el unicornio, sin éxito.  
>- Saldrás de allí sólo cuando lleguemos a casa- respondió Omega con firmeza.<p>

Twilight le entregó a Omega el control del campo de fuerza y ahora éste manejaba su contenido. Suliver miraba con fascinación al su primo dentro de su prisión mágica y se atrevió a tocar las paredes un par de veces. La alicornio se retiró donde un grupo más de ponis en la lejanía entraba en un bosque.

- Wow, Omega ¿Puedo llevarlo rodando?- dijo Suliver sonriendo y caminando en círculos alrededor de Janker.  
>- Oye, no es mala idea- respondió el unicornio sonriendo con picardía.<br>- Odio mi vida…- repetía Janker cuando se pusieron en marcha.

Tardaron un buen rato en devolverse todo el camino hasta su casa pues Suliver insistía en empujar la burbuja con sus cascos, aunque Omega ayudaba otro tanto. Finalmente, cuando cruzaron el umbral de la puerta, ingresaron y llegaron al comedor, Omega bajó a Janker.

En el momento en que el escudo se deshizo, el pegaso rojo empujó con fuerza al unicornio haciéndolo caer al suelo y escapó de su magia por poco. Corrió hasta alcanzar la velocidad de despegue y extendió sus alas elevándose. Obviamente no iba a dejar tan fácilmente la humillación que la alicornio le había hecho pasar.

- ¡Janker!- escuchó llamar a sus espaldas en la lejanía- ¡No seas estúpido!

Pero lo ignoró y continuó volando a cada vez mayor velocidad, sorteando los obstáculos del camino, buscando a la pony. Siguió volando, pasando por alto algunos carteles que rodeaban la escuela de Ponyville.

Cuando pasó por allí, algo se le cruzó en el camino: una campana enorme que habían bajado del campanario de la escuela y que dos ponis llevaban a rastras. Un golpe seco y el sonido del metal tañendo atrajeron la atención de muchos lugareños. Vieron a un pegaso rojo, quizás muerto- casi nadie sobrevivía a un golpe así-, tendido en el suelo. Suliver y Omega llegaron y se lo llevaron a rastras, otra vez.

La mente de Janker estaba demasiado aturdida, todo el cuerpo le dolía y sentía que no podía moverse. Intentó alzar un casco, pero no podía; trató de mover la cabeza, pero le resultaba imposible. Sentía algo blando bajo su lomo, tal vez estuviera en una cama.

Abrió los ojos en busca de respuestas, y se sorprendió de encontrarse inmovilizado con toda clase de cuerdas en su propia cama.

- ¡¿Qué demonios?!- exclamó- ¡Sáquenme de aquí!  
>- No irás a ningún lado, amigo- escuchó la voz de Omega a un costado- Al menos no por ahora.<br>- ¿Janker ya despertó?- preguntó Suliver subiendo sus patas delanteras sobre la cama.  
>- Sí- dijo Omega al pequeño- Pero no se moverá de allí por unas horas hasta que se calme.<p>

Se alejó un momento hasta la ventana, donde corrió las cortinas. Casi estaba amaneciendo.

- Buenos días, mundo- susurró.

Y bueno, el final del cap, espero les haya gustado, recuerden dejar su comentario, y hasta el otro cap :D

**The love madness Descense.**


	4. Guerra por amor

_Hola amigos, bueno, hoy les presento el 4arto cap de "The love Madness Descense, este fue algo costoso :P pero ya esta terminado n.n espero los guste._

* * *

><p><strong>The love Madness Descence: Cap 4<strong>

El sol ya descendía sobre el cielo de Ponyville desde su punto más alto y las sombras comenzaban a estirarse sobre el este. Omega había salido a dar un pequeño paseo, alejándose por un momento de las molestias que había en la casa que compartía- concretamente, de Janker-, y tomarse un respiro del estrés que lo había envuelto desde que llegase al pueblo. No había disfrutado demasiado sus 'vacaciones,' si pudiera llamarse así a lo que vivía en ese momento.

Caminaba con paso lento, tarareando una pequeña melodía imaginaria apenas susurrada mientras sus ojos se perdían entre miles de cosas que el ambiente le ofrecía, y que eran un deleite a la mirada. Cruzó de un lado al otro el área sobre la que se extendía Ponyville, de Norte a Sur, de Este a Oeste; pasó varias veces por el puente que dividía el poblado, los alrededores, Sweet Apple Acres, una extraña casa a las afueras construida a partir de la base de un enorme tronco sobre una pequeña elevación, de cuyas ramas colgaban varios tipos de casas de aves, el hospital, la escuela de cuya torre una reluciente campana brillaba con los rayos del sol, la biblioteca del lugar, creada en las entrañas de un árbol quizás milenario que aún daba flor.

Pero todo aquello sólo era una pequeña distracción a sus ojos, en realidad poco había que le llamara la atención, así que se dedicó a observar a los habitantes, seres de una variedad de colores y actitudes inimaginable. Continuó su recorrido hacia el mercado de la ciudad, pues ya casi se había terminado las provisiones de la alacena y por compromiso- ya que era el invitado, cierto pegaso rojo le había advertido que más le valía colaborar con algo- él se haría cargo de aquella tarea. Algo fastidiado, mas sabiendo que otra opción no tenía, se adentró en el mercado, donde los feriantes esperaban a que los clientes se acercaran para anunciar sus productos; esto le extrañó un poco, ya que el Canterlot el comerciante pregonaba con grandes voces la calidad de sus bienes.

Estuvo largos minutos buscando algunas de las cosas que hacían falta en casa, un poco ahí, un poco allá, hasta que comenzó a aburrirse. Caminaba levemente cabizbajo, hambriento pues la hora de la merienda estaban llegando y las sombras se alargaban aún más en el cielo naranja de Ponyville.

Ya estaba dando los primeros pasos de regreso a su refugio, hasta que a cierta distancia, unos puestos más allá de la salida, vislumbró algo que lo dejó boquiabierto…

En casa de Suliver, Janker estaba comenzando a impacientarse. Este día le habían designado a Omega la parte de la cocina y éste no llegaba. Suliver aún no había salido de su cuarto, casi nunca lo hacía, pero su primo imaginaba que tendría hambre.

- ¿En dónde demonios se metió ese tarado?- dijo en voz alta frotándose la frente con fastidio.

Esperó cinco, diez, quince minutos, media hora. A la hora ya estaba totalmente irritado. Un rugido fuerte de su estómago fue suficiente razón para salir volando de su casa y traer, aunque fuera a rastras, a la causa de su malestar.

Voló incesantemente por todo el cielo de la ciudad buscando algún rastro del unicornio, mas no lo encontró. Esto no provocó otra cosa más que incrementar su furia y la velocidad a la que planeaba.

Omega se había detenido en seco ante la visión de una pegaso enfrentada a un puesto de comercio, de piel entre el celeste y el azul y crin que variaba de tonos naranjas y amarillos acentuados por la luz pálida del sol declinante al igual que su larga cola ondulada. El unicornio no se movió del lugar, apenas se atrevía a respirar. Se encontraba dividido entre la duda y el deseo, no sabía cómo habría de reaccionar aquella aparición que le quitaba el aliento, y no quería perder tan inusual oportunidad que pareciera la misma Celestia le presentaba.

Inspiró aire largamente antes de dar el primer paso, y luego otro y otro más; la distancia entre ellos se redujo poco a poco entretanto rogaba que ella permaneciera allí o él no despertara si acaso se tratase de un sueño.

Finalmente se colocó a su lado, temblando, procurando no sudar ni escucharse agitado. Ella no se había movido un centímetro, sino que continuaba observando los distintos productos de las estanterías llevando el fulgor esmeralda de sus ojos y los haces de luz que eran sus cabellos de un lado a otro de la tienda. Él disimulaba siguiendo su gesto viéndola apenas por el rabillo del ojo.

- Bu… buenas tardes señorita- logró formular aún sin hacer contacto visual.

- Buenas tardes- respondió ella sin romper su línea de visión- ¿Cómo está?

- Yo… - carraspeó un poco para recuperar la voz- Bien, gracias por preguntar.

Ella giró el rostro hacia él y él hizo otro tanto, casi estaba por desmoronarse cuando el repentino enlace de sus miradas lo mantuvo prendido e inflexible como estatua de piedra. Una sonrisa en el rostro de la pegaso fue todo lo que necesitó para que los constantes problemas que padecía desaparecieran, como si una piedra de molino que tuviera atada al cuello de pronto desapareciera en las profundidades de la planicie verde que eran los ojos de aquella.

De inmediato notó que ella portaba varias bolsas del mercado que apenas podía cargar con sus cascos.

- ¿Le molesta si…?- comenzó, mas no siguió ante una voz a sus espaldas demasiado familiar.

- Por fin te encuentro, desgraciado- dijo un furioso Janker resoplando de cansancio- ¿Quién te crees para demorarte tanto en hacer unas simples compras?

'Maldición, Celestia, ¿Es que acaso no puedes dejar todo como estaba por unos minutos más?' pensó Omega antes de darse la vuelta para enfrentar a su simbólico némesis.

- Bien, ya te escuché- dijo el unicornio con amargura en la voz- Ve a casa que yo iré detrás de ti, sólo…- se paró a pensar lo siguiente- Sólo dame unos minutos más, estoy un poco ocupado.

- ¿Unos minutos más? ¿Para hacer qué?- inquirió el pegaso rojo apenas conteniendo el temblor de su voz- ¿Con quién…?

Desvió la mirada del rostro de Omega a un costado de éste, y la fuerza pétrea con que se formaban sus facciones desapareció de inmediato para ser reemplazada por un semblante calmo, lleno de sorpresa. Observó largamente a la pegaso haciendo caso omiso de lo que su inquilino intentaba hacer; y luego una sonrisa casi lasciva se dibujó en su tez.

- Claro que sí- dijo apartando una vez más a Omega- Por supuesto que estás ocupado.

Quizá fuera mera casualidad o una cruel ironía el que Janker repitiera las mismas palabras que antaño Omega había pronunciado en una situación similar. Sin embargo el unicornio no se quedaría de cascos cruzados ni una vez más a partir de ese momento.

- Si nos disculpas- declaró haciendo a un lado su temor-, la señorita…

- Darly- respondió ella un poco confundida- Sólo Darly.

- La señorita Darly estará apresurada y necesitará de alguien que la ayude con sus bolsas- continuó haciendo un ademán para que el pegaso rojo se retirara.

- Bueno- dijo ella un tanto incómoda, mas sin perder la sonrisa- En realidad sí tengo algo de prisa…

- ¡Pero por supuesto!- se adelantó Janker haciendo algo que Omega jamás había visto en su rostro, una sonrisa- ¿Qué clase de pony sería si no decidiera ayudar a alguien más en apuros?

'¿Este idiota habla en serio?' se preguntó Omega antes perdiendo algo de paciencia.

- Espero que no sea una molestia para ti, pero yo ya le había ofrecido a la señorita auxilio- dijo el unicornio.

- ¿De verdad?- preguntó Janker tornando una cara de desprecio apenas disimulada- Podríamos ayudarla ambos.

- No es necesario- profesó firme Omega- Ve a casa y espera, de seguro no me demoraré nada.

Se apresuró a dejar atrás a un anonadado pegaso rojo, y con su magia levantó sin dificultad la enorme cantidad de bolsas de mercado de Darly que se mezclaban caóticamente con las suyas. Ella pareció estar conforme, agradecida posiblemente, por la breve liberación de su carga y no tardó en darle alcance al unicornio, quien aparentaba estar feliz como nunca en su vida. Caminaron unos pocos minutos más entre los puestos, ella tachando las últimas cosas de su lista, él con una sonrisa amplia.

Cuando terminaron, Darly se adelantó un poco a Omega.

- Gracias- sonrió ella- Ya no se ven por estos lugares ponis como tú.

- Por favor, llámeme Omega, señorita.

- Puedes tutearme, Omega- dijo Darly mientras el unicornio bajaba delicadamente las bolsas- Ahora puedes volver a casa, estoy esperando a una amiga. Ya nos arreglaremos con ella para llegar a nuestro hogar con la compra.

- Si quieres puedo quedarme un poco más y esperarla contigo- insistió él con su mejor sonrisa- No sería ninguna molestia.

- Eres muy amable, pero…

- ¡Darly!- se escuchó llamar.

Una voz conocida atravesó el aire hasta llegar a ellos, quienes voltearon la cabeza en dirección del llamado. Una unicornio demasiado familiar se acercó a ambos ponis.

- Gracias a Celestia te encuentro, Zenit- contestó Darly- Él es…

- Omega- la interrumpió la unicornio- Es un gusto volverte a ver- su felicidad parecía haberse incrementado.

- ¿Se conocen?- preguntó sorprendida la pegaso de cabellos dorados- ¿Cómo?

-Larga historia. Mejor te la cuento cuando lleguemos a casa- respondió Zenit, y luego se dirigió al unicornio- Gracias una vez más.

- No hay por qué- dijo humildemente Omega algo ruborizado- Si no les molesta, me gustaría acompañarlas hasta su hogar, ya saben, por precaución.

- Claro- afirmó la unicornio- Démonos prisa antes de que el sol se oculte.

Se pusieron en marcha, Darly en medio de ambos unicornios, ellos llevando suspendidas las bolsas con la magia de sus cuernos. Conversaban jovialmente, mas en el cielo una sombra contrastaba notoriamente, y esa sombra caía a tierra a gran velocidad, y en el último segundo desplegó sus alas, que le detuvieron y la propulsaron velozmente hacia adelante. El pegaso rojo ubicó su punto de fuego en el unicornio azul y se precipitó contra él, arrastrándolo lejos de la mirada de las chicas.

Lo estrelló contra la pared de una casa en las cercanías, oculta de la vista de los curiosos. Janker se veía como fuera de sí; el unicornio tragó un poco de saliva.

- Te lo advierto, y escúchame muy claramente, unicornio. No se te ocurra tocarle ni un pelo a esa pegaso o hacerte ilusiones con ella si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias- exclamó a punto de asfixiarlo- Puedes consolarte con la otra, si quieres.

- Eso ya lo veremos- refutó débilmente Omega separando los cascos con los que Janker rodeaba su cuello.

El pegaso rojo lo liberó de su escarmiento. Omega cayó al suelo como una peonza de metal, se frotaba el cuello con fuerza y trataba de llenar sus pulmones de aire. En pocos segundos normalizó su condición, y aún a costa de su bienestar, volvió donde las ponis se habían quedado esperando, asustadas. Janker ya estaba allí, aparentemente trataba de impresionar a la pegaso celeste.

- … Sí, recuerdo que ella me contó algo de ti- afirmó Darly- ¿Es él, no es cierto?- preguntó a su amiga.

- Sí- respondió Zenit con un rostro tenso- Este es. No creo que te guste conocerlo, es… algo desagradable.

La mueca de impotencia que Janker tenía como tallada en la tez se habría visto estupenda en una exposición de esculturas en piedra de retratos trágicos, sin embargo causaba cierta pena verlo en esa situación. Ahora era a él a quien le tocaba sufrir la crítica, aún peor, viniendo de una yegua a la que él había reprendido.

Al llegar Omega a la escena, el sol ya casi estaba recostado sobre las montañas del horizonte. Ellas decidieron que era tiempo de emprender el camino a casa y ellos, por primera vez, estuvieron de acuerdo en algo. En una vía que dividía la ciudad tomaron caminos separados.

Finalmente Janker y Omega tornaron a su hogar, donde un muy malhumorado Suliver les esperaba en la puerta.

- Más les vale tener una buena explicación para esto, y…- un fuerte ruido proveniente de su estómago los sorprendió- … Y comida.

…

Unos días después Janker decidió despertarse temprano a estirar las alas. Cuando atravesó la ventana los débiles tonos rosas y añiles del firmamento lo recibieron, el fresco viento del alba agitaba sus rojos cabellos, el ansia de volar fue irresistible; se lanzó a la inmensidad del cielo equestriano sin límites, sin inhibiciones.

Estaba inmerso en esta vorágine de libertad, hasta que advirtió una figura negra en contraste con la luz moviéndose en la lejanía al otro lado del pueblo, posiblemente otro pegaso. Tuvo curiosidad de ello, por lo que se acercó suavemente, a mayor altura, para que lo que fuera aquello no se percatara de su presencia. Unos diez metros antes de hacer contacto, reconoció una silueta familiar, segundos después el corazón casi se le detiene. Estuvo a punto de perder el control de su vuelo al distinguir una áurea melena y ojos relucientes como esmeraldas que no podían ser otros que los de Darly.

Trató de llamarla, pero nada salía de su boca. Afortunadamente ella lo notó a su lado y se sobresaltó un poco por tenerlo tan cerca.

- ¡Ah!... Oh, eras tú, Janker-respiró aliviada- Creí que era un extraño.

- Lo siento, no quise asustarte- respondió él visiblemente más nervioso- ¿Qué haces por aquí a estas horas?

- Me gusta pasear por las mañanas- dijo ella haciendo un tonel con gracia- Esta es una hermosa mañana para volar.

- Claro que sí- susurró Janker- ¿Puedo acompañarte?

- ¿Quieres hacer una carrera?

Esto sí que tomó por sorpresa al pegaso rojo, quien se había concebido una imagen más tranquila de ella. Sólo asintió, y Darly replegó sus alas cayendo en picado al suelo.

- ¡Veamos si puedes alcanzarme!- exclamó conforme ganaba velocidad.

- ¡Eso ya lo veremos!- respondió él picando también.

Un juego, una aventura veloz se desarrollaba en los cielos, al ras de la tierra, sobre las copas de los árboles y los ríos. Volaban libres, riendo al tiempo que el sol se elevaba poco a poco en el horizonte. La parte final sería un recorrido en medio de un grupo de árboles.

Darly fue primero, como para demostrarle a Janker cómo se hacía. Pasó los primeros árboles sin dificultad, continuó moviéndose con una agilidad increíble, a veces las plumas de sus alas rozaban a pocos centímetros los troncos. Mas un juego así podía salir mal, y vaya que lo hizo. Cuando ella estaba a punto de elevarse para salir, una de sus alas golpeó con fuerza una rama suelta. Una mueca de dolor se dibujó en su cara, y la velocidad solamente la mantenía en el aire, pero esta comenzó a caer peligrosamente.

Janker apenas tuvo tiempo de procesar todo, pero pudo reaccionar precipitándose él a tierra en un intento por atraparla antes de que se estrellara. Estaba a punto de conseguirlo, pero algo lo detuvo, una especie de aura le rodeó todo el cuerpo. Se frenó en medio del aire y ella igualmente flotaba como se fuera ingrávida. La energía que lo envolvía se le hizo conocida.

- No querrás que te pase lo mismo, ¿Verdad?-exclamó alguien bajo el pegaso- No queremos correr ese riesgo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, idiota?- inquirió Janker tornando los ojos al unicornio azul.

Omega no contestó, sino que se limitó a bajarlo con algo de brusquedad, manteniendo a Darly aún a salvo en el aire.

- Vas a estar bien- dijo el unicornio a la pegaso. Ella asintió-Tenemos que ir al hospital. Janker, ve a casa. Seguramente querrás desayunar.

- Tú…

No pudo seguir, el unicornio lo ignoró y se llevó a Darly caminando por una senda serpenteante. Allí fue cuando Janker cayó en cuenta que Omega le había declarado la guerra.

* * *

><p><em>Y bueno mis queridos amigos, espero les alla gustado, dejen sus opiniones en la caja de comentarios :D, ahora, a esperar el 5to cap ;)<em>


	5. Revelaciones

Bueno amigos, les presento el 5to cap de The love Madness Descend, me demore en subirlo porque tuvimos un problema con el título, bueno ahora ya arreglamos el problema y aquí lo tienen, espero les guste amigos :D.

**LUCES, CÁMARA...ACCIÓN.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Love Madness Descend <strong>

**Capítulo 5 **

"Un pegaso verde volaba por los cielos de Equestria, la nación estaba en peligro, los Changelings habían rodeado la capital de Canterlot dejando tras de sí un rastro de destrucción y caos. Las calles de la ciudad de Ponyville estaban plagadas de esta nueva amenaza que poco a poco, casa a casa, capturaba a los ciudadanos y los encerraba en sacos de materia orgánica, como si fueran larvas de insecto con propósitos desconocidos. Y el pegaso no sabía cómo actuar, aquí y allá cada pony era aprisionado.

Oyó un grito en la superficie, bajó la mirada para sondear el suelo; una pequeña unicornio corría deprisa por las calles tratando de escapar de un Changeling que le cerraba el paso. No lo dudó un instante, el pegaso verde se lanzó en un picado peligroso hasta casi alcanzar el ras del piso dejando una estela de polvo a su paso; aquel monstruo estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre la unicornio, pero fue repelido por un golpe que lo lanzó al vuelo a varios metros de distancia, alejándolo de la potrilla.

- ¿Estás bien, Sweetie Belle?- preguntó el pegaso recuperando el aliento.

- Sí, gracias Suv- respondió ella sonriendo, un poco sobresaltada.

- Busquemos a las demás y salgamos de aquí.

Como sólo uno de ellos podía volar, continuaron trotando por las sendas en las que no había aún una invasión, vigilando su espalda, inspeccionando las esquinas en alerta permanente, listos para partir de ser necesario. Finalmente hallaron a las otras dos potrancas que conformaban el grupo: Apple Bloom y Scootaloo. Las rodeaba un grupo de cinco Changelings contra un vértice entre dos edificios, no tenían escapatoria.

Suliver alzó vuelo con la esperanza de alejar a los enemigos de sus amigas, aleteó en dirección hacia ellos y les pasó por el lado, distrayéndolos por unos segundos en los que las potrancas se alejaron. Ahora era él quien estaba en peligro. Zigzagueó en callejones cerrados, esquivó ataques frontales y destruyó algunos puestos en un intento por huir. Consiguió entrar en un lugar tan estrecho por que cual sólo él pasaba, dentro de una casa; las Cutie Mark Crusaders lo estaban esperando.

- ¡Eso fue genial!- declaró Sweetie Belle con una sonrisa.

- No fue nada- respondió Suliver."

- Suliver…

- Increíble- afirmó Scootaloo- ¿Vieron cómo volaba?" - ¡Suliver!

- Sí- afirmó Apple Bloom- ¡Y cómo los distrajo!"

- ¡SULIVER!- gritaron.

- Whoa, ¿Qué pasa?- dijo el confundido pegaso dando un salto.

Un algo fastidiado Janker casi lo tira de la cama, venía con una expresión dura en el rostro y los músculos tensos; en el exterior de la habitación se veían caer todavía algunas plumas y pergaminos.

- Levántate rápido, necesito que vayas a comprar tela a la tienda- dijo con una nota de hastío en la voz- Al tarado se le rompió su suéter favorito.

- ¡Nooooo…! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!- se lamentó Omega escaleras abajo- Estaba punto de… Y entonces… tú…

- Sin excusas, ve rápido- dijo Janker severamente.

`¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí?' se preguntaba el pegaso verde en silencio '¡Estaba en la mejor parte! ¡Iba a…!' Intentó recordar, pero el momento ya había pasado.

Minutos después Suliver había bajado las escaleras, tomado un desayuno rápido y cruzado la puerta de la entrada en completo silencio, en dirección a la Boutique Carousel, uno de los pocos lugares que conocía bien, acompañado de Janker y Omega, el uno demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos, el otro aún con un aire de tristeza en la mirada. Suliver comenzaba a pensar que ellos dos no eran tan buenos amigos como se lo había imaginado.

Aún estaban en camino, cuando a los lejos divisaron un grupo de tres potrancas, una de cada especie de pony, las Cutie Mark Crusaders, a quienes Suliver conocía muy bien. Se adelantó unos metros y gritó para que se percataran de su presencia. Ellas desviaron la mirada hacia él y lo saludaron con una sonrisa mientras él corría hacia su encuentro. Aunque las tres eran buenas amigas suyas, Suliver se lanzó primero hacia Sweetie Belle, dándole un abrazo muy fraternal. Parecía que algo lo incomodó, porque de inmediato se separó de la unicornio apenas notándose un rubor en sus mejillas.

La unicornio pequeña tomó la palabra.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Suliver?- preguntó.

- Estábamos yendo a la Boutique con mi primo y un amigo a comprar un poco de tela- respondió él un poco nervioso.

- Ah- exclamó la unicornio mirando hacia los otros dos ponis- Hola, me llamo Sweetie Belle.

- Hola- saludaron Omega y Janker al unísono.

Omega se adelantó un poco hacia donde Suliver estaba.

- Pareciera- dijo sonriente el unicornio azul- que alguien tiene una amiga especial, ¿Eh?

Suliver disimuló un inesperado golpe en el flanco de Omega ocultándolo con una sonrisa falsa. - Cállate, idiota- susurró sin perder la sonrisa.

-Buscaban tela, ¿Verdad?- dijo Sweetie Belle sin notar la escena- Descuiden, puedo convencer a mi hermana para que se las dé gratis. Vamos Crusaders, ¡A la Boutique!

Cuando las tres potrancas se alejaron un poco, Omega aún trataba de entender qué había pasado.

- Oye, ¿Por qué me golpeaste?- inquirió un poco adolorido.

- ¿Qué estás ciego o qué te pasa? ¿No ves que me gusta?- dijo Suliver visiblemente enojado.

- Sí, idiota, ¿No lo viste?- agregó Janker con una mueca similar a una sonrisa. - Oh, lo siento, fue mi error- respondió el unicornio un poco apenado. Pasaron largos minutos esperando en aquel sitio hasta que las CMC volvieron con una muestra de tela suficiente para lo que necesitaban. Sweetie Belle la dejó en los cascos de Janker.

- Aquí tienen. Suliver- dijo dirigiendo la mirada al pegaso verde-¿Vienes? Iremos con las Crusaders a comprar algunas cosas para nuestra siguiente cruzada.

- Claro- contestó Suliver sin demora- Un momento- enfrentó a su primo Janker- ¿Me das 5 bits?

- Bien, bien- dijo aún con aquella extraña mueca sacando cinco monedas y dándoselas- Ten.

Los cuatro potrillos se alejaron del lugar.

- Oye- exclamó Omega- Ese era mi dinero.

-Lo era- recalcó Janker sonriendo ampliamente.

…

Luego de toda una tarde de aventuras –y algunos incidentes pequeños- junto a las Crusaders, Suliver volvía a casa un tanto exhausto, hambriento, pero eufórico. No muchas veces tenía la oportunidad de hacer algo diferente de su mecánica rutina, y aquellas escasas y muy intensas jornadas eran las más disfrutables de su corta vida.

Iba de camino a su hogar antes de cruzar el puente sobre el río que dividía la ciudad, hasta que algo le llamó la atención. A lo lejos observó una pegaso que se desplazaba con gracia y elegancia, de cabellos dorados y naranja, de piel celeste. No la conocía, pero incluso en su mente de potrillo supo reconocer que era bonita. Él se detuvo en la parte más alta del arco del puente y miró hacia atrás. Volvió a ver a la pegaso, mas una cosa distinta captó su atención: detrás de ella, a varios metros de distancia y altura, Janker y Omega seguían sus pasos con suma cautela, como si no quisieran que alguien los descubriera; cosa que a Suliver le resultaba más que curiosa y un poco ridícula. Los siguió con la mirada hasta que desaparecieron en medio del laberinto de casas y calles.

Minutos después, a pocas casas de llegar a su hogar, Suliver se encontró con otra silueta familiar caminando en dirección opuesta a la suya por la calle.

- ¡Zenit!- llamó a la unicornio- ¡Aquí!

-¿Eh?- dijo ella confundida alzando la mirada- ¿Suliver? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Bueno, esa de allá es mi casa- señaló con el casco una puerta a su diestra, unos metros más adelante. - Es cierto- rió ella tímidamente- Lo había olvidado.

Un silencio tenso se posó entre ellos, Zenit mantenía una sonrisa forzada al verse en la imposibilidad de seguir. Suliver le hizo el favor.

- Y… ¿Cómo están las cosas con Omega?- preguntó el pegaso verde.

- ¿Disculpa?- inquirió ella confundida.

- Omega. Lo conoces, ¿Verdad? El unicornio azul.

- Sí, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver él?

- ¿Acaso no son novios?

La unicornio se quedó paralizada por breves instantes.

- N… ¿Novios? ¡No!- exclamó más alto de lo que quería- Digo… No, Suliver. Él y yo no tenemos ningún tipo de relación- Rió un poco más para aflojar la tensión- Apenas lo conozco.

- Ah. Pensaba que lo eran- dijo Suliver ladeando la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué pensarías en algo así?

- Bueno, es que, cuando fuiste a mi casa la primera vez, escuché cómo te trataba. No creo recordar cosas así antes de esa vez. Era amable, mejor que mi primo debo decir.

Ella volvió a quedarse sin palabras ante esto, con la vista perdida en la lejanía de la comprensión de aquel potrillo inocente. Se demoró un poco en responder.

- Yo… bueno, verás… Todos lo ponis pueden ser amables alguna vez en su vida, incluso alguien tan terco y amargado como Janker, ¿No crees?

- Sí- contestó el pegaso verde divertido, riendo alegre- Creo que sí.

- Bueno, debo irme- declaró Zenit recobrando la calma y la sonrisa- Se supone que tengo que juntarme con una amiga en el centro. Nos vemos- terminó ella siguiendo su camino.

- ¡Adiós!- se despidió Suliver abriendo la puerta de su casa.

La unicornio siguió su senda, con un mar de pensamientos azotando su mente. Reminiscencias de aquel día se presentaron en frente de ella como si flashes de imágenes y sonido se materializaran en sus ojos: recordó el tono, la mirada, la cortesía del pony que la había ayudado; se ruborizó con estos destellos. No quería aceptarlo. Había nacido en la aristocracia, estaba acostumbrada a los halagos y la amabilidad falsa de las decenas de sementales que la rodeaban a diario, pero esto era diferente. No había mentira, falsedad, hipocresía, sino sinceridad.

Y una posibilidad.

En casa de Suliver, este había subido a su habitación, recordando las aventuras de ese día. Lenta, pasivamente, una silenciosa melodía inunda su mente; comienza a tararear, a cantar sin darse cuenta de ello. Coloca en notas y tonos tácitos su día, su vivencia, sus sueños… A veces le gustaría ser el héroe de alguien, vivir cientos de aventuras más. Piensa largamente en ello, y sonríe.

* * *

><p>Bueno amigos, les presento el final del cap jajajajajajajaja, espero les haya gustado el cap, recuerden dejar sus opiniones y comentarios en la caja de comentarios, y sin nada mas que agregarle a esto, me despido :D<p>

JorgeXD


End file.
